


Wrong Side

by kesktoon04



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Whump, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Y/N makes a choice that could make or break her and Steve's relationship.
Relationships: Irondad x Spiderson, Steve x reader, peter x reader (platonic)
Kudos: 6





	Wrong Side

“Y/N! Come to the lab for a moment.” You hear Tony’s voice through the speakers into your bedroom in the tower. After a short pause he adds, “Please.”

With a sigh, you gently pried your husband’s arms away from your waist. “Steve. Hey, Steve.” When he didn’t wake up, you shoved his shoulder a little. “Steve I’m about to go smash Tony.”

In a panic, your husband of four years snapped up as if he heard a gun shot. “What?! No!”

“Shh, I’m not Steve, but I needed you to get up. Tony called me down to the lab, it sounded kind of important. I just didn’t want you to wake up to an empty bed.” Leaning down, you kissed him softly and then said, “I’ll be back love. Go to sleep.”

After his nod reassured you that he would try, you turned and made your way to the lab. There, you were greeted with a few other people. Spiderman being among them.

“Great. Now that everyone is here-”

“Where are the others, Tony?” Your voice sounded hard. Why didn’t Steve and the others get asked to join?

Tony gives a dry, nervous chuckle. “So Steve didn’t tell you…” 

“Tell. Me. What?”

The person in the spider suit took his mask off and you noticed that he was just a kid. 

“Actually Tony, I don’t care anymore. Who is that?” You point rudely at the boy.

“Dear God. Kid, I told you to keep the mask on!” Tony scolds and the rust haired boy looks down in embarrassment. 

He mumbles and you wouldn’t have caught it had you not been looking, “Sorry Mr. Stark…”

You shake your head in disbelief. A child. He brought a child into the tower. And the kid’s in uniform? 

“I’m leaving, Tony. I’m going back to bed. This is bullshit.” Turning around, you walked straight back to the warm bed you had left for this shit meeting. 

The whole way back to you and Steve’s shared room, you thought about what Tony had said. So he didn’t tell you. 

What didn’t he tell you? And you didn’t let Tony enlighten you either. You cursed your stubbornness silently as you opened the door into your room. When you got far enough in to see through the dark, you noticed that Steve wasn’t where you left him. 

“Steve?”

“In here beautiful.” You heard his deep voice from the bathroom. Nodding to yourself, you fell down onto the bed and sighed into the sheets. A few minutes later, you heard the familiar creak of the bathroom door opening, and soft footsteps before feeling the bed dip next to you. 

Turing your head, you lock eyes with Steve and immediately he could tell that something was off. 

“Hey, Y/N… What’s wrong?” He gently caressed the top of your hand and looked at you, trying to read something in your eyes. 

Shaking your head, you answer, “It’s nothing. Did you get back to sleep?”

“Stop. Something’s bothering you.” He sat up and pulled you up with him. Grabbing your left hand he kissed your ring finger. “This meas you can talk to me.” 

You smile and glance down at the ring. “I know… It’s just something Tony said is throwing me for a loop.”

Steve cocked an eyebrow and said, “Oh yeah? What was that?”

Pulling your hand away from him, you set them in your lap and turn to face him. Crossing your legs you start to respond. 

“Well when I got into the lab, there was a bunch of people; of super heroes.” Steve rolled his eyes at your description, but there was something more in them. He knew something. “I asked Tony what was going on and all he said was, ‘so he didn’t tell you.’ What didn’t you tell me, Steve?” 

He sighs and looks into your eyes with his pleading ones, “Y/N, I’m going to tell you but before you yell, hear me out. Okay?” 

“I make no promises.” You say the words with more chill than you meant to, and stand up so that you can focus more. When he didn’t start talking you stepped in. “Speak Steve. Now.”

“Right, sorry. You’ve seen how the whole city thinks that Tony and I are wild cards. Right? You’ve noticed that?” After you nod, he keeps going. “Well Tony thinks we need a governing system to help regulate that and-”

“I agree.” You cut him off to speak two words that could ruin everything. 

Steve’s jaw clenches, “You what? Hold on. Listen to the rest.” You nod again so he starts for the second time. “Tony thinks we should be under supervision and that we need new forms of regulation, but I don’t. I think we should be able to be citizens without government intrusion.” 

You send him a puzzled look. “I don’t understand why that’s important. So what, you got into a petty argument over who has the better idea. That doesn’t explain why half of the vigilantes and avengers are gathered in Tony’s lab right now.”

“That’s his team.” Steve replied simply. 

“Team?” Your tone was more than amused. “That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s really not. I have a team too.” Steve looked down at his hands and then back up at you with half a smile. “You need to choose a side, love.”

Finally you sat down, lifting the tension a little before putting it right back. “I choose having a system. I’m going to go talk to Tony.”

Steve nodded and tried to force a smile, even though his lips stayed in a hard line. “With all of this going on, and everything with Bucky..” He slowly drifted into new thought. 

Whipping your head towards him you stand up and glare, “Steven! You do NOT get to guilt trip me into this. I am choosing to work with Tony because I agree with him. If the roles were reversed I would side with you. But not because we are married, Steve.” He looked up at you and you could tell he was angry. “I’m sorry Steve, but that’s not right.”

With that you walked out. Down the hall to the elevator. To the third floor where the lab was. Marching into the room, you interrupt whoever was talking and say, “I’m in.”

* * * * * 

Now after the fight, which Steve had later begged you not to participate in, everyone was a little beat up. Spider-Baby dislocated his shoulder, but he will heal fast. Tony got distracted when helping Spider-Baby. He got thrown into a wall; broke a few ribs. Steve was nursing a concussion and multiple fractures. And you?

Well you were a little worse off. Once Spider-Baby was down for the count, Steve threw his shield at the kid, but you jumped in front of him and took the blow. 

From your spot in the corner, you saw a wall come crashing down, a pillar knocking Spidey out of the air. Even from a 100 feet away you head the crack of his shoulder as he hit the ground.

Stark was already running towards him, but you were faster. You skidded to a stop next to the kid and tore his mask off. For a minute he protested, but he recognized your suit and relaxed.

“Hey kid, you’re okay. It’s just a dislocated shoulder. You’re gotta get up. We need to get you out of the line of fire.” You started to lift him up , but you looked up and saw Steve, not recognizing you, throwing his shield. 

“Shit.” You dropped Peter back on the ground, not listening to his groans of pain. The only thing you were focused on was catching the shield. 

And you did. 

However, the force blew you back. Into a wall. Your head smacked it first, making you lightheaded. Then your body hit. Giving you the same dislocated shoulder that the boy had. And when you fell? Broke a few ribs due to the heavy metal disc landing on you. 

The last thing you remember is hearing a bunch of voices shouting out your name. One of them being Steve. 

“It’s over. This is stupid and we’re all hurt. Y/N is hurt…”

He ran towards you, lifting the shield off of your stomach and saying one last thing as you struggled to keep your eyes open. 

“I am so sorry, love. So, so sorry.” 

So here you are now. In your bed. Everything pinching and hurting. Groaning softly, you try to sit up through the pain, but two hands appear on your shoulders and gently push you back down. 

“You need to rest sweetheart.” You recognize Steve’s voice, albeit not a very happy one. 

“Steve?” Your voice sounds raspy and soft. 

He looked at you and you could finally see all the pain and sadness behind his eyes. “Yeah, it’s me Y/N. Listen-”

“Steve, I’m sorry.” 

“I am SO sorry, Y/N”

You speak at the same time, but the effect is still evident. You whisper to him as you take his hand. “I know.”

“Y/N I love you. And I won’t start an unnecessary war ever again. I promise.” 

You chuckle at the soft humor in his apology. “I love you to Captain america. Now can you come cuddle with me? I’ve missed you in all of this war stuff.”

He smiles and gives a relieved huff. “Of course, love. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very sorry that this has so many uncanonical aspects. I wrote it before I actually watched the movie... :) But I watched it, and I loved it. So I am more prepared if anyone wants to request? ;)


End file.
